


You're a Natural

by ShaneColton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Catholic Guilt, First Meetings, M/M, Sonny's first time, Suave Rafael, blowjob, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneColton/pseuds/ShaneColton
Summary: Sonny Carisi is having issues coming to terms with the fact that he's bisexual.So he hides.Goes to dim lit bars when he really needs his release.Rafael Barba, a confident ADA who has long ago accepted his orientation.A man intriugued with the blue eyed Island boy who reminds him of himself.Will they ever see each other again?Can Sonny get past his own ingrained guilt to find happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been pouring over fanfiction and have fallen in love with this pairing. I ADORE Raul Esparza in literally everything, and Peter Scanavino is just dreamy. This is my first work in this fandom.
> 
> Also, all my use of Spanish is from Google translate, so if it’s not right, feel free to enlighten me. And yes, I know it missing accent marks. 
> 
> Leave comments and tell me how you liked it! I plan to continue this if the interest is there. I already have more written. 
> 
> Kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3

Music played around him, a song he’d never heard and didn’t want to know. His fingers were curled loosely around his whiskey glass, the third one he’d had tonight. Some called it liquid courage, but that’s not what it was to him. No, he had courage in spades, his job demanded it. When he was here the whiskey was simply to make everything a little blurry, as if this part of himself didn’t exist if he couldn’t picture it clearly, recall all the little details.

It was his third time here but people always looked when he came in. He was hard to miss what with his height, his blond hair, and bright blue eyes that stood out no matter what lighting he was in. There were a lot of people who wanted, but very few he was interested in. Though he’d never admit it, he had a type. Even when he couldn’t verbalize this part of himself he knew what he wanted.  
  
A voice sounded next to him, the easy Spanish making him look up. “Malta sola, por favor.”  
  
This. _This_ was what he liked. Slightly shorter, dark hair. Those striking green eyes you couldn’t miss. The way that mouth wrapped it’s way around those few words.  
  
“Gracias.” That voice again, pleasant enough to make him shiver if he didn’t have such great control. Just like that, those remarkable but soft eyes turned on him. They slid over him before those lips parted to speak again. “Rafael.” Perfect English, barely a trace of the accent he’d had only a moment ago.  
  
_Right, his name_. “Uh, Sonny.”  
  
“Mm.” Sonny most definitely did not watch as Rafael lifted the glass to his lips and opened them enough to make way for the amber liquid in his glass.  
  
Sonny licked his lower lip almost unconsciously and drug his gaze away, back down to the bar top. His free hand was gripping his own thigh so he could focus back in on his own drink and away from Rafael. Despite this being a good place to let loose and lose a little of his control, it wasn’t an easy thing for Sonny to do. Control was all he’d ever know when it came to this side of himself.  
  
The handsome stranger, this _Rafael_ , took in Sonny’s clenched jaw, the way fingers were turning white with the force off his grip. He looked every part the “straight” guy who was afraid to take a good look because he might see something he liked. “You don’t do this often.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Sonny gave a little shake of his head. “No. Enough to know it’s wrong but uh, not enough to…” Sonny trailed off, struggling to find the word that fit, the one that explained how he was feeling, what he wanted, what he needed.  
  
“-satisfy you.” Rafael cut in, finishing the sentence for him. “You’re Catholic, aren’t you?”  
  
Sonny slid his gaze back to Rafael and knew the answer was written all over his face. Nothing like that Catholic guilt to keep you from getting what you wanted, and he could see that Rafael understood that without either of them verbalizing it. Sonny let his eyes trace over the man, finally taking a better look. Though Rafael was dressed fairly casually in jeans and a soft looking sweater, it was clear that they were well made and expensive. “So, not to sound cheesy and all, but what’s a guy like you doin’ in a place like this?”  
  
Rafael tipped his head back to finish off his drink and Sonny swallowed hard as he let his eyes trace that long line of throat, wondering just how good it would look bulging around his length. Rafael caught him watching with that hungry look in his eyes and an easy, confident smirk slid onto his lips. “Night’s like tonight, one mouth is usually as good as another.”  
  
Sonny twitched to life in his jeans and finished his own drink in an attempt to hide the blush that was spreading color over his cheeks and down his neck.  
  
“But I assume you’re here for much the same thing. Bad lighting, enough alcohol to forget whose lips are wrapped around you. Once upon a time I used to do the same thing.”  
  
This got Sonny’s attention and he blinked, looking over at the other man and wondering if Rafael was just that good at reading people or if he was just that obvious. “What changed?”  
  
Rafael leaned in closer and Sonny let him, swallowing again nervously. “Because I like it too fucking much to feel guilty anymore. I do what makes me happy.” The man’s breath drifted across the shell of Sonny’s ear and this time Sonny did shiver. But then Rafael pulled back and gave him a long look. “So, are you going to sit here all full of self doubt, or are you going to come with me?”  
  
This man was different than the previous men who’d been on their knees for him. Usually they were the one’s drooling and now he was the one rendered speechless in the presence of this handsome stranger. Taking a deep breath, Sonny slid off the stool and followed Rafael through the people and to one of the several individual bathrooms. They had been made that way for exactly this reason and tonight Sonny was thankful for that privacy. After they entered,  
Rafael shut and locked the door, flipping on the light which made an obnoxious buzzing noise and cut in and out.   
  
In the small space Sonny could smell the notes of Rafael’s pricey cologne and he licked his lips again. “Well?”  
  
Rafael just raised a brow at this. “If you think I’m getting on my knees here, in these jeans, you’re mistaken.”  
  
It took a long second for Sonny to process exactly what Rafael met by that and he ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck before answering. “Oh. Uh, I’ve uh..never, um-“  
  
“If you can take, you can give. So maybe it’s time you learned, mi amigo.” The Spanish was back, the accent creeping back into the voice that washed over him. The words hit Sonny with a wave a guilt, as if the guilt he already carried wasn’t enough. Sonny took pride in giving pleasure, always giving more than he took, and to think that he’d been here before and took without offering anything other than affirmations made him feel terrible.  
  
Another nervous swallow that Rafael was beginning to notice met that Sonny was about to do something that made him anxious, and Sonny slid to his knees in front of Rafael before he’d even fully comprehended what he was doing. The floor wasn’t the cleanest and it felt hard and cold against the knees of his well worn jeans. Sonny blinked as a finger pressed under his chin and lifted his gaze.  
  
“You can say no, Sonny. I won’t ask anything of you that you don’t want to give.” There it was. His way out. He could deny consent and simply walk out of here. But Sonny realized he didn’t _want_ to leave. Something about Rafael made him want to stay, to learn, to bring him pleasure in any way possible. “Do you want to do this?”  
  
Sonny nodded his consent. “Yes.” His voice sounded far more confident than he felt.  
  
“Tocame.” Rafael murmured. “Touch me.”  
  
Aware that he was also getting a crash course in sexual Spanish, Sonny lifted his hands and splayed his fingers against Rafael’s jean covered thighs.  
“Realmente me tocas.” Rafael said quietly, his finger tracing over the color on Sonny’s cheek.  
  
Sonny took the words to mean that Rafael wanted more so he et his hands slide their way upward and over the man’s belt to his stomach. It was clear that Rafael was built differently than he himself was and Sonny found himself aroused by that. Rafael had a strong chest but he was softer in the middle and Sonny, full on his knees, leaned in and pressed his face against the soft back fabric of the sweater, even as his fingers slid under to meet warm skin. It was too inviting so he nosed his way under the hem and let his lips seek out skin to mouth.  
  
It was odd, different, but not in a bad way. Where once had only been the soft skin of his female lovers there was now a small smattering of dark hair that he traced with his tongue to where it disappeared under the waist of Rafael’s pants. Rafael sighed softly and let his hand slid to grip the back of Sonny’s neck, not forcefully, just holding. Taking this reaction as a sign to press on, Sonny’s fingers slid to work the belt buckle while he dropped his face to press it into the  
warm line of Rafael’s erection.  
  
He inhaled the scent of arousal that was noticeable even through the thick fabric, and when the belt came free Sonny wasted no time sliding the jeans down to Rafael’s lower thigh. Now there was only the thin barrier of Calvin Klein between Sonny’s lips and the not so small package that Rafael was sporting. Sonny mouthed carefully at the underwear, his tongue tasting the salty, wet patch that Rafael’s pre come was leaving on the garment.  
  
Sonny’s head was once again tipped back, eyes finding Rafael’s whose had darkened with need. “Still okay?”  
  
Sonny wasn’t sure he could speak but he tried anyway, knowing verbal consent was the most important. “Yes.” His voice was rough with desire and Rafael gave a nod before letting Sonny go back to what he was doing. The soft smile that had been on Rafael’s lips made Sonny lean in again and mouth the bulge with more intent before his slid the last barrier away, eyes bright and locked on the prize that awaited him. Rafael moved his free hand down to remove his flushed and heavy cock from it’s confines.  
  
“Look at me.” Sonny didn’t particularly want to look away but he did, only to be immediately distracted by the warm, wet tip of Rafael’s cock bobbing next to his face and brushing over his jaw. “Look at me, guapisimo.” The words had more power behind them this time and Sonny responded to the authority in them. “If you need to stop, say so or push me away. We’ll go slow.”  
  
Sonny wasn’t sure how he’d managed to find someone so patient tonight, but he was glad he had. This man was as much about informed consent as he was, and it made him trust the man standing over him. “Okay.”  
  
Rafael took hold of himself and brushed the tip across Sonny’s perfect lips, letting the bead of pre come make them slick and shiny. Sonny let his lips part, tongue darting out to taste from his lips and swiping over the head of Rafael’s cock in the process as it slid an inch or two into his waiting mouth. Rafael groaned softly at the wet heat of Sonny’s mouth, and after pushing in another inch or so, stopped to let Sonny get used of the weight on his tongue.  
Sonny let his eyes fall shut as the same salty taste he’d gotten a bit of only moments ago hit the back of his tongue and he closed his lips around the velvety shaft in his mouth. The motion drew an appreciative sound from Rafael and Sonny drug his tongue over the prominent vein along the bottom of the heated cock.  
  
“Mierda, guapo. Are you sure you’re new at this?” Rafael reached slightly behind himself to wrap long fingers around the cold ceramic of the sink to brace himself.  
  
Sonny pulled his mouth away, shifting a hand to gather the heavy balls in his palm as his tongue continued to explore the underside of Rafael’s cock. The man’s fingers slid into his blond hair and tightened, pulling a soft groan from Sonny’s throat as he worked. The kneeling man once again slid his eager mouth  
over Rafael and he sucked, hollowing his cheeks as he set a slow pace, free hand wrapping around what he couldn’t get in his mouth.  
  
Rafael closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, regaining some of the control he was losing. Sonny was new at this, that was obvious by the slow, stilted pace his mouth and hand were setting, but he was eager and lavishing Rafael’s cock with a tongue so smooth that Rafael wanted nothing more than to force himself deeper to feel more of it. Sonny was clearly enjoying himself If the noises from his own throat were anything to go by, as well as the bulge that trying to press it’s way out of jeans.  
  
“You’re doing so good, Sonny.” Rafael managed, hand tightening more in Sonny’s hair to help direct his movements. It was a heady feeling to see a man who was used of being in control on his knees for Rafael, clearly submitting to his instructions. Rafael let his hips roll gently forward to push more of himself into Sonny’s mouth and the man took it in, finally letting a hand drop to free himself from his own jeans and stroke in time with the movements of his mouth.  
  
Rafael wasn’t a young man by any means, almost fifty now, but something about the look on Sonny’s face, the way his cheeks were colored from a blush that disappeared below the tshirt’s neckline had Rafael already approaching his end. He felt like a teenager in a supply closet, getting his dick sucked for the first time by another eager teenage boy and he pulled Sonny’s head away from his cock. “”I’m close and I doubt you want your first tie to end with a mouthful of come.”  
  
Sonny didn’t balk at the idea but he closed his hand fully around Rafael’s slik length, matching the pace of his other hand in no time at all. These moves were practiced, with a little twist at the head, the occasional pad of his thumb dragged over the slit. Rafael could imagine Sonny spread out naked on his bed, fist wrapped around his cock with a full body blush as he jacked off to thoughts of men that looked like Rafael. His hips thrust into Sonny’s slick hand and the small room became alive with their breathy moans and the sound of slick skin on skin.  
  
Rafael came first, hard into Sonny’s fist, and long thick ropes of his release streaked Sonny’s parted lips and his chin. Sonny’s eyes were bright and his hips stuttered hard as he came, spilling into his own hand and between his fingers. The younger man hadn’t thought this through completely and the erotic feeling of Rafael painting his lips had sent him careening over the edge. When his movements stilled, hand reluctantly falling away from Rafael, he sucked in a few deeps breath to try and calm his racing heart. Rafael was grinning and ran a finger through the white liquid on Sonny’s chin, holding it to the now closed lips.  
  
“Ahora la boca. Open.” His voice was as mesmerizing as it had been when he’d first spoken to Sonny, only now it was breathy from his orgasm and even more beautiful than before.  
  
Sonny’s first instinct was to clench his jaw, which he did. The orgasm had tapered off the effects of the whiskey and he was realizing just how far he’d actually gone tonight. But after a moment of staring into the green eyes he let his mouth fall open to accept what Rafael was offering. When the finger pressed against his tongue his lips sealed around it, his tongue running over the smooth skin of the digit and scooping up the reward he’d been given.  
  
Rafael’s eyes darkened impossibly more and he hooked his finger in Sonny’s cheek and tugged him forward a bit before letting it slip free.  
Rafael chuckled softly and tucked himself away, moving a couple of steps back to let Sonny stand and clean himself up. The younger man slowly pushed to his feet, the dreamy look disappearing from his eyes and his face settling into a soft frown. His knees were stiff from having been on them for awhile and he shook some life back into legs while washing his hands and cleaning himself up as best as he could.  
  
“I’d say you were born to be on your knees, but your face tells me you would disagree.” Rafael knew the frown was from more than Sonny’s physical discomfort.  
  
Sonny felt awkward now, unsure of how to make small talk with this man with who had just shown him the ropes of giving head. With women he felt comfortable enough to hold them close after, and share kisses. But this was different. Their lips had never touched and they weren’t in a bed, or even in private. Not really.  
  
“Um, thanks.” He muttered quietly, barely able to look at Rafael as he all but fled the bathroom to pay his tab and take his leave.  
  
Rafael chuckled quietly to himself, hoping he would see the blue eyed Catholic boy again so he could take his time and return the favor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second meeting! Hope you enjoy.

Sonny finger’s tapped out a nervous rhythm against the rough fabric of his cheap suit as the elevator doors finally opened to reveal the doors to Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit squad room. He stepped out, briefly glancing down at his black dress shoes, absently wishing he’d taken time to shine them. First day on a new job always made him anxious but he sucked in a breath and made his way through the open doors, eyes darting around the room as if trying to take everything in at once.

The room was surprisingly well lit for a squad room and the air smelled of stale coffee and cheap cologne. Nothing too out of the ordinary. There were files on desks, jackets haphazardly thrown over the backs of chairs, and coffee mugs half full of what he figured what only sub par coffee.

Several people, whom he recognized as the other SVU detectives, were gathered around a white board that had some pictures taped to it and some writing. Sonny moved deeper into the room and headed toward them, his steps faltering when the Lieutenant stopped talking and everyone turned his way. He knew everyone by name and opened his mouth to say so, but then promptly closed it.

“You must be my new detective.” Said Olivia Benson, the unit’s commander and Lieutenant said.

Sonny gave an enthusiastic nod at this and stepped up closer, a hand held out. “Yeah, that’s me. Dominick Carisi Jr., but call me Sonny.”

She shook his hand but her face held an almost amused expression and Sonny realized that maybe he seemed a bit too excited. Not that he could help it. He really wanted to make it work here. “Olivia Benson.”

He turned as she introduced him to the rest of the squad, eyes taking in every detail possible without staring long enough to be considered creepy. Sergeant Tutuola seemed well seasoned like the Lieu and Sonny knew they’d both been doing this awhile. Rollins and Amaro were younger, around his age he figured, but their eyes said they’d seen enough on this job to mature them, make them feel older than they were. Sonny’s eyes however were bright and intelligent, hiding his anxiety and the fact that he too had seen his share of nightmares while working Homicide.

“So, Carisi, we’re in the middle of a case and I’ll make the information available to you. Your desk is over there so catch up as quick as you can. We could use your help.” Benson again, pointing to a desk that was all alone in one corner or the room.

Sonny simply nodded and excused himself to check it out, dropping his bag in the bottom drawer and slipping his holster off and slipping it along with the gun into the top drawer before he sat in the chair. It was well used, padding nearly worn through in the middle, but it rolled and leaned back enough that he was okay with it. Everything in precincts were always used and abused.

Files were roughly dropped on his desk by Amaro and Sonny looked up, offering a friendly smile. Amaro didn’t return it, simply huffing out an annoyed breath and turning on his heel. Apparently he was leaving with Rollins to check out a lead. Grabbing the top one, Sonny flipped it open to read through, slowly turning the chair side to side as he worked without even noticing the soft squeaking sound it made.

Benson and the Sarge were chatting and he was aware enough to hear the words “Barba is on his way.” Sonny’s gaze snapped up, eyes wide at the thought of meeting none other than Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba. The man was already a legend in the office with a win rate like no other. He was known as a hard ass, cold and unforgiving in his work, and Sonny couldn’t wait to shake the guy’s hand. He’d admired Barba’s work from afar for a very long time.

Sonny focused back in on his reading and was just finishing the last file when he heard the sound of expensive leather shoes entering the room. Barba, his mind supplied. With a grin he flipped the file closed and stood in time to see the man disappearing into Benson’s office. Sonny followed, needing to let her know he was ready to help now that he had filled himself in on the details of the case. Barba’s back was to him still but Benson looked up and waved him in.

The fingers of his right hand were once against tapping against his leg in stilted succession, but he smiled at her anyway, eyes continuously flicking to the back of the Barba’s head. “Carisi, meet ADA Rafael Barba. Raf, meet our newest detective, Dominick Carisi.”

“Call me-“ He abruptly stopped, hand frozen in a half lift as Barba turned around. “-Sonny.” He finished lamely as he came face to face with the Rafael from the night before. How he’d not notice that Rafael from last night was _the_ Rafael Barba, he didn’t know.

Rafael merely raised a brow, the only evidence that he recognized Sonny in the small smirk tugging at his lips. The attorney took his half offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “Detective.”

Sonny swallowed and pulled his hand away, rubbing his sweaty palm on his pants nervously. “I uh, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve followed your career for quite some time..but not like in a weird way..I just uh, I’ve looked up to you and-“

Benson shut him up with a look, thankfully, because the more he spoke, the more amused Rafael looked. If they were being technical, Sonny had indeed looked up to him the previous night and Sonny could see that was exactly what the other man was thinking.

Rafael was trying hard not to be smug but having come face to face with the blue eyed Island boy was making it hard. He could tell Sonny was struggling by the way he couldn’t seem to stop shifting, his fingers curling and loosening, and part of Rafael wanted to reach out a hand to soothe him. But he was trying to be professional, so the whole office wouldn’t know they’d already met, and the compliments were stroking his already large ego. Shifting his face back into neutral, he looked Sonny over before turning his emerald gaze back on the Olivia. “He might do.”

With a curt nod, Rafael slid past Sonny on his way out the door, his arm purposely brushing the Detective’s.

“Caught up, Carisi?”

The Lieutenant’s voice snapped Sonny back to reality and he pulled his gaze from Barba’s retreating form with a confused look on his face. “Uh, what?” 

“I asked if you were all caught up.” Olivia raised a brow at him, cocking her head to the side a little.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m all good, Lieu. Put me to work.” Sonny said with a rapid nod, pushing thoughts of Rafael to the back of his head.

The day wore on slowly and Rafael had returned to the station to offer one of their suspects a deal to flip on the other. Sonny was working at his desk, going over the evidence again in case their suspect found Barba’s deal to not be worth his time, not to mention that they needed more than this guy’s say so to put the bigger bad guy away. Though Sonny knew if he was on the other side of that interrogation table he himself would probably accept whatever came out of Rafael’s mouth. Not that he was biased or anything. So far, they didn’t have much, and Sonny was pretty sure that everything was simply circumstantial. 

“Can we use the fact that he’s been in prison before for a similar offense?” Amaro asked the room. 

Sonny perked up at this and jumped at the chance to impart some his law school knowledge. “His attorney will probably argue that it’s more prejudicial than probative. While both offenses are sexual in nature, they are different and don’t point to an exact pattern. An escalation, maybe, but defense will argue to have his past history left in the past.” 

Amaro blinked at him and Sonny jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. “One point for the new guy.” It was Rafael’s voice and Sonny reddened, not bothering to look up. “You seem to know what you’re talking about.” 

“I would hope so, Counselor. I am a lawyer, after all.” Sonny said the words with pride, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he finally looked up to see a surprised look on Rafael’s face. 

“A lawyer _and_ a cop?” 

Sonny nodded his head, a lock of his gelled hair falling down onto his forehead with the motion. “Just passed the bar two weeks ago. Graduated Fordham, and while it’s no Harvard, it did the job.” 

Rafael couldn’t help but be impressed that the man had gone to law school while also being a Detective. He didn’t voice it, but he made a note to bring it up later if they got a moment. A faint smirk aimed at Sonny and he removed his hand to cross his arms over his chest. “In other news, Dave in there accepted the deal. Go get your guy.” 

Again, Amaro and Rollins left and Sonny excused himself to the restroom. He sat in a stall, taking a minute to get his anxiety under control. The other detectives wouldn’t give him the time of day, which he expected when entering a new squad. But Barba was also around and together those factors were making him nervous. 

He sat in a stall until the bathroom door opened and a familiar voice spoke. “Hiding, Detective?” 

Sonny sighed and exited the stall, going to lean against the counter. “No.” Rafael raised a brow at this and Sonny huffed softly and looked away. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice who you were last night. I wasn’t lying about following your career.” He blamed the alcohol, though he hadn’t had all that much. 

”Would it have changed anything?” <\p>

“Yes! I mean, maybe. I don’t know. You’re one of the reasons I pursued a law degree. I wasn’t aware that you uh-.” Sonny’s cheeks reddened and Rafael chuckled softly. 

“The suits don’t give it away?” He grinned. “We can forget it ever happened if you like. But don’t worry, Sonny. I’m nothing if not discreet. I like to keep my private life private.” 

Sonny hadn’t figured the man would tell, but it still made him nervous to think about being outed at work when he wasn’t even sure about the whole thing himself. “Thanks.” But Sonny had no plans to forget about what had happened, especially now that he realized exactly who’d he’d been with.

Rafael made for the door and just as his hand closed around the handle, Sonny asked, “What if I don’t want to forget?” 

The attorney smiled to himself and looked at Sonny over his shoulder. “Then maybe I’ll see you around.” He said before exiting the room and leaving the detective to think about it.

The next day, earlier than Sonny usually got up, he heard his phone buzz loudly on the nightstand. With a groan he reached out blindly until his fingers wrapped around the phone and he pulled it close to blink at the bright screen. A text from an unknown number. 

_Carisi. Coffee in front of my office in twenty._

Sonny rubbed his eyes, somehow knowing who the message was from even thought he wasn’t exactly sure who had given the man his number. Rolling from the bed with a grunt, Sonny headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake himself up.

Having long known of Rafael’s penchant for expensive suits, Sonny almost hated to slip into one of his own because they were cheap and slightly ill fitting, especially compared to the counselor’s. But having nothing that fit the dress code that worked better, he dressed in one anyway.

His hair was only slightly gelled today because he’d had very little time to do everything like he always did, and he made it to Hogan Place two minutes late as it was.

Rafael was standing outside waiting and gave a pointed glance to his watch as Sonny jogged up to him. “You’re late.”

“Barely.” Sonny said, putting his hands on his trim hips. “Why the hurry, anyway? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. Just wanted to have coffee.” 

Sonny’s mouth gaped a bit out this and Rafael’s gaze caressed the pretty pink lips he’d not stopped thinking about.. “You drug me out of bed and made me rush over here just for a cup of coffee?” 

“Your expression says the correct answer to that question should be no.”

Sonny rubbed his face and yawned unable to be angry at the sexy as hell attorney. The man looked good this morning, dressed in a black suit, light purple shirt, the tie and pocket square a paisley purple to match. “Coulda just asked me out, Counselor.” He murmured as Rafael nudged him down the sidewalk and toward the coffee cart. 

“Would you have said yes?” 

“This early in the morning? Hell no.” Sonny said, a grin breaking out on his face despite himself. “I thought this was about the case or somethin’.” 

”You’re cute when you’re tired. Besides, when does your shift start?” 

Sonny glanced down to his watch. “Half hour.”

“You should’ve been awake already when I texted you.” Rafael said, ordering two strong beverages for them in the biggest size they had. Carisi needed to wake up and Rafael had court all day. 

“Yeah, well…” Truth was, days that were full of anxiety, like yesterday had been, tended to make it hard for Sonny to sleep. It had been fitful, a lot of tossing and turning that had made it nearly impossible to get rested, and so he’d set his alarm for the last minute possible.

Rafael watched him for a moment and handed over his drink with a faint smile. “I wanted to reassure you that no one will find out from me. This won’t affect my ability to work with you, and I hope it’s the same for you. You’re smart, Carisi. And you’re going to be a great addition to SVU.” 

Sonny couldn’t help but smile. He liked getting praise, though he figured everyone did, and coming for someone he admired it was even better. “Thanks. I hope so. Been tossed around three SVUs so far. Hopin’ this one’ll stick.” Everyone seemed okay so far except Amaro.

“Olivia likes you. I can tell.” Rafael said as they walked back toward the building where he worked. “You should get going. Don’t wanna be late.” 

Sonny looked at his watch and gave a nod. “Yeah. Wouldn’t make a good impression.” He looked at Rafael and gave him a smile. “Thanks for the coffee, Counselor. I’ll see ya around.” 

Rafael gave Sonny a smile too. “Yes. You will.”


End file.
